


Intensify

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Minor Injuries, Nipple Clamps, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Living in a new place was never easy and neither was trying to build up a new social life. It wasn’t just about meeting new people, but finding people with shared interests that it was easy to connect with. Lia had not lived in the town long and had struggled to make any kind of connection. It was an interesting place, that was certain. It was why she chose here to move of all places. The people were so diverse, humans mingled with all the other races and lived in what seemed like harmony here.





	Intensify

Living in a new place was never easy and neither was trying to build up a new social life. It wasn’t just about meeting new people, but finding people with shared interests that it was easy to connect with. Lia had not lived in the town long and had struggled to make any kind of connection. It was an interesting place, that was certain. It was why she chose here to move of all places. The people were so diverse, humans mingled with all the other races and lived in what seemed like harmony here. Yes racism was still a thing, but it seemed far more subdued. Most the people that lived here chose to live here and so had no reason to attack one another. 

Her apartment building was set up to take many races, different styles and sizes of apartment were available based on need, race, and size. Smaller races like goblins could have apartments scaled down to their size if they wanted. Same for larger creatures living in buildings that supported their height. Lia’s building had all sorts living in it as the owners clearly took diversity seriously. She loved her apartment, it was a little bigger than she probably needed but it was perfect. 

Lia had ended up selecting an apartment previously rented by orcs. Everything was just a bit too big, but she had dealt with situations like this before. The struggle was worth it due to the location. It was a nice corner apartment with big windows and a balcony. The owner offered to make changes to the structure for her, but Lia didn’t want to make the apartment unlivable for others. So she just got a few step stools. The other added benefit was all the extra space since most of her furniture was smaller. She did keep some of the larger orcish items such as the couch and comfy chairs. 

Of course after a few months Lia felt lonely. She had made nice with a few neighbors and hung out at the coffee shop with a lovely fae girl. It just still felt like something was missing. Sitting around at home obviously wasn’t going to help, but Lia was frustrated so spending time on the internet helped. At least on line she could make connections, she had friends she could talk to, and if nothing else, vent about her loneliness. 

It wasn’t just emotional loneliness, there was physical loneliness too. The most surprising thing about the move was how much Lia missed her friends with benefits. She used to complain about being a booty call, but after all these months with nothing. Which for Lia 6 months was a long dry spell, she was starting to go a little crazy. Her toy budget had increased and while it kept the edge off it also frustrated her because it always felt like something was missing. 

Browsing local hang outs Lia decided to see if maybe there were any clubs around. Bars were an acceptable place to meet people if she was careful. Nothing wrong with a one night stand even if it wasn’t her usual cup of tea. To her surprise not only did she find a club that had potential, it was one that spoke to her interests. Finding a BDSM club within driving distance had been a shock. Normally she only found those in the larger cities, but it was pretty clear that is what this place was all about. They did require that people buy memberships, but there didn’t seem to be too many restrictions on who could be a member.  
Feeling excited Lia contacted the customer service for the club asking about memberships and was surprised at how quickly she received a response. They had a trial membership option that allowed for people to pay for a day so they weren’t paying for something that ultimately didn’t work out for them. Lia agreed and filled out the attached form sending it back and was excited. She would have to pay when she got to the club and bring her ID, but they already had her information so it would just be to check and make sure she was who she said she was and that she was actually as old as she claimed. 

When the weekend rolled around Lia was a bundle of nerves. She was excited but she had spent all week imagining and fantasizing about what the club would be like. Choosing what to wear had not been easy. She didn’t want to overdo it on her first day. Settling on a simple outfit, one of her more form fitting dresses and some heels, Lia smiled at herself in the mirror. She had pinned her hair up wanting to look a bit classy since she was hoping to attract attention.

Arriving at the club Lia was surprised at the size of it. The bouncer gestured her to where guests could sign in. She showed her ID and got her temporary membership card and went inside. The music wasn’t too loud, which was nice. This wasn’t a dance club, people wanted to have conversations. There were several booths around the room and curtained doors that lead to other rooms. The main room had a stage in the center where dancers performed, similar to a strip club but these girls were in costumes and all looked so interesting in their masks. 

Finding an empty booth Lia sat down, ordered a drink, and just observed for a while. She watched as people went in and out through the various curtained off areas. There didn’t seem to be any restrictions on who was allowed wherewith one exception, the V.I.P. Lounge. Which made sense. Feeling adventurous, Lia finished her drink and headed off to see what was behind curtain number one. Eventually she wanted to see what was behind all the curtains, but it was as good of a place as any to start. 

The first room was simple enough. It was set up like a lounge, instead of tables it was small circular beds around the room with curtains around them that could be left opened or kept closed. Couples were in various stages of undress and sexual activity around the room and Lia found it quite arousing. Moving to the next space this was clearly an area for public punishment. Submissives were tied up and displayed, some being spanked, others just bound and left to be viewed by those around them. 

Towards the back there was a door with another bouncer in front of it. Curiosity getting the better of her Lia walked over to ease her curiosity. The bouncer didn’t try to stop her but did look at her curiously. She showed her day pass and he nodded with a smile, gesturing for her to go on in. This door lead to a hallway filled with doors. Each room had a sign over it either lit up green with the word VACANT, or red with the word OCCUPIED. It didn’t take Lia long to figure out that this was where people would go to do private and probably more intense scenes.

Peeking into some of the vacant rooms they were set up to invoke different scenes. Some just had equipment in it, sort of dungeon looking. While others were mocked up to look like specific locations. There was a hospital room, a classroom, an office setting, a few different bedrooms with some interesting furniture choices, and those were just the ones she could actually look in. 

Turning around and leaving the hallway she smiled at the bouncer on the way out, he smiled back and nodded. Clearly this was common, new people being curious. It was probably why he allowed her back there without her actually participating in any kind of scene. From there she moved back to the main room sitting down at a different table and looking thoughtful. There was more to see, but right now she was horny and needed another drink. 

Lia wasn’t alone long when an orc sat down at her table after asking if it was ok that he join her. He was handsome, tall, and quite muscular. He was in a nice suit, but there was something wild about him. His bluish black hair stood up up in a wild sort of mohawk that looked soft to the touch. His large ears were pierced and he had the greenest eyes Lia had ever seen. His tusks had rings around them and he had a few facial piercings. 

He reached out a hand, a well manicured hand at that, introducing himself as Darnok. Lia blushed when she shook his hand, hers was so small compared to his. She was so small compared to him. She wasn’t tall for a human regardless, but next to this orc she felt down right miniscule. She knew his kind could get big, but he had to be over 7 feet tall. His voice was so deep she could feel it vibrate through her with every word he spoke which only affected her more and it was clear that he could tell. Her arousal was beyond obvious. 

“I haven’t seen you here before, I would very much like to get to know you little one.” Darnok smiled gently. He had quite the charming smile, but he simply didn’t want to frighten her.

“My name is Adalia, Lia for short. I just moved here about 6 months ago. I didn’t even know this place was here, I found it online. So this is really my first time here. I just wanted to see what it was all about, see if I fit in, if I like it.” She took a sip of her drink.

“And?”

“I do, I think I want to get a membership here. Not sure what I will do with it at first, but I hope if I come here enough I could meet people and well, go from there.” Lia smiled at him and tried not to scoot closer.

“You’ve met me, if you are willing.. I can show you some of the ways you can enjoy yourself here?” Dar wasn’t being subtle but he wasn’t saying anything outright either.

Lia knew what he was offering, what he was asking. Honestly, he was sexy, intelligent, and seemed nice. He was also patient and wasn’t pushing her to answer. Something she appreciated, but despite not really doing the whole one night stand thing, her hormones were overriding her and made the decision for her. “I would love to.” She offered him her hand and allowed him to lead her away. Back towards that hallway of doors. 

Darnok chose one of the bedrooms, it was more simply in design and it made sense to Lia since this was their first encounter. She was pretty sure that they were really only going to have sex and that kink wouldn’t be entering into it much. Though, he was attractive and she wondered if things went well, if he would want to meet up again. He seemed nice enough, gentlemanly, well put together, but it was really just his kind eyes that struck her the most. He didn’t set off her creeper vibe the way some men at clubs like these did. So why not give him a chance, give them a chance to see what could happen.

Stepping over to the bed Lia looked up at him. She was short, but this orc made her feel positively tiny. “Just so I understand, we are going to be having sex, yes?” She had to check, because if he was looking for a kink scene she felt they needed to negotiate. 

“Yes, I apologize for not making my intentions more clear. While I would love to do a more intense scene with you, something about you just interests me, I am aware we just met. I thought it might be better if we started simple, see if we are even physically compatible. That being said, I can be an intense and demanding lover, and I do have my kinks that come out regardless of how simple I like to keep things. I need to know if you have any hard stops now, any lines that could be crossed that would ruin the experience.”

Dar had made it simple for Lia to understand and she appreciated his desire to just get to know her a bit. Even if they were skipping several usual steps. “Hard limits for me are anal, permanent damage, and excessive pain. Other things can be negotiated, but I feel like those are the only ones that might come up in this situation. What about you? I am assuming you are going to be in control, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have limits.”

“Fair of you to ask.” Dar had already slipped off his shoes and suit jacket, laying the jacket on the chair behind him. He was unbuttoning his shirt revealing his muscular and quite hairy chest. “I don’t do degradation usually, don’t call me a beast or a monster. No racial slurs, things like that. Also, I prefer if you didn’t struggle in any way that made it seem like you don’t want what is happening. This needs to be consensual and I want it to feel that way. A little struggling can be fun, but not until I know you, know your real body language. Other than that, we won't be getting into anything that would come close to my other lines.”

Lia nodded, watching as he revealed more and more of his body. He was the largest, and strongest male she had ever seen naked like this. He wasn’t built like a body builder, a little softer than that, but he still looked strong enough to pick up vehicles and throw them. Kicking off her shoes she unzipped her dress and moved it to a free chair, the bedroom was well set up and she was glad not to have to toss her clothes on the floor. “I don’t know if I could say anything truely horrible to someone while having sex, I dont think we have to worry about that.” Undoing her bra Lia blushed a bit. 

“You are so lovely, I don’t suppose you will indulge me?” Dar asked.

Lia looked curious as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet bag. Inside was a pair of decorative nipple clamps, a lovely silver, with little bells on them. Holding them out to her, he gave her the opportunity to choose if she took them, and Lia did. Placing them on herself to show her willingness. They pinched a bit, but in a good way, and the bells made such a sweet little sound, the bells having a delicate chime to them, musical in a way. They made her nipples look larger and harder, she actually began to like the way it felt to have the extra weight there. 

“Exquisit.” Dar breathed as he looked her over. “Would you let your hair down? Are you comfortable with a little hair pulling when things get rough?”

Lia had to think a bit before nodding. “Just, not too hard ok? I haven’t really done it so I don’t know how painful it is.” Reaching up she began unsecuring her hair, setting the pins and clips on the bedside table and letting her hair fall down her back in waves. Turning she moved to get on the bed and sat there looking at him, patting the place next to her.

“I promise, I will keep my strength in check as much as I can. Please let me know if anything becomes too much.” With that his pants and boxers were off leaving him nude before her. 

Lia was shocked by the size of him, thick and uncut, but not even fully hard yet. She scooted back on the bed as he climbed up next to her. His hand grabbing her wrist to stop her as she tried to remove her thong. 

“Let me, give me some time to warm you up, get you used to me. I can smell your fear, I promise I am not going to hurt you. I can be gentle to start.” Dar leaned in nuzzling at her neck, his form looming over hers as he pushed her back onto the bed. The nipple clamps chiming delicately as he positioned her. 

Using his mouth and hands, Dar slowly worked Lia through her nerves. Showing her how soft he could be, showing his gentle side, letting her feel safe with his touch. He brought her pleasure through gentle teasing, and enjoyed each of her orgasms as they came upon her. The muscles of his body were tense as he held back his own desires so that he could ease her nerves and prepare her body to take him. When she was ready he smiled down at her as he loomed over her. 

“You are so perfect in your pleasure Lia, I wish I had a whole weekend to play with you. There is so much more I want, but I can’t hold back my own needs any longer.” Leaning up to kneel between her legs, Dar grabbed a condom from the bedside table, as they were offered for free by the club. Sliding it on where Lia could see was just one more gesture to prove to her she could trust him. He always used protection with new partners, but if Lia enjoyed him as much as he was enjoying her, perhaps they could move to a different arrangement that no longer required one. 

“Thank you, some people don’t want to use them.” Lia wanted to help and reach for the bottle of lube, helping to pour it over him and stroke him to lube up the condom. She could feel him throbbing in her hand and it was clear he was eager. 

Dar smiled and waited for her to finish, though his jaw was clenched. The feel of her hand on him was so good, he almost didn’t want to stop, but he desperately wanted to be inside of her. Grabbing Lia by the waist he lifted her and flipped her over, placing pillows under her to help support her body. Holding her down he used one hand to guide his cock to her entrance, rubbing slowly to work her up and get her used to the feel of him against her. Soon he couldn’t resist any longer and he was slowly pushing into her tight heat. The sensation almost overwhelmed him and he felt himself tensing as he tried to control the rush of pleasure that threatened to push him over the edge far too quickly. 

Lia squirmed beneath him and Dar thought he might lose his mind as her wiggling was driving him to distraction. It felt too good, far too good, and he was pushing in faster and harder than he had originally intended. The sounds of her moans and whimpers driving him on as he managed to get halfway in before having to pause. “Are you ok?” His voice was strained but she had made a noise that sounded like she wasn’t.

“Y….” Lia swallowed and tried again. “Yeah, just.. So intense. You’re so big Darnok.” Lia whimpered and squirmed as she felt her core stretched beyond what she felt were her limits. Yeah she had a few larger toys, but nothing like this. She had never taken anything like this and it was both terrifying and glorious. It burned but in a way that made her want more. “Don’t stop, please?” She pushed herself back against him to try and take more of him as she heard him groan above her his grip on her tightened. 

Dar was losing control. The heat of her, how tight she felt around him, her eagerness. He had calmed down some until she begged him not to stop and tried to push more of him into her. It was enough to drive anyone mad. Growling deep in his chest Dar’s hips snapped forward pushing more of his cock into her as she cried out at the sudden stretch and invasion. Her body was taking him so much better than he had imagined and he didn’t want to stop. 

“Can you take more?” His voice was tense and he lost himself for a moment and growled down at her. “By the gods I just want to rut you girl.” His thighs shook slightly with the effort of holding still. She was trusting him, and that meant more to him than he wanted to admit. Looming over her small frame Dar felt strangely protective of Lia, and didn’t want to ruin this experience or her opinion of him by fucking her like a savage. 

“Please, I want it Dar. Please fuck me. I need it.. I need to know what it is like..” Lia was desperate for more. He had promised a level of roughness she was sure she had never known. This was her first time with an orc and she wanted to experience what it was like. She wanted him to enjoy it too, and a part of her, a darker more submissive part of her, just wanted to be thoroughly ruined by him. 

It was her begging that broke some of his resolve, the sweet sound of her voice, the clear need in her tone. Dar couldn’t hold back any longer and he thrust forward into her hard, burying his cock the rest of the way until his heavy balls slapped up against her. Watching as her body surged forward from the impact, the jingle of the bells of the nipple clamps making his cock twitch inside of her. Feeling her surrounding him, Dar was lost. 

Lia cried out as Dar began fucking her in earnest, his cock pushing deeper into her than anything had ever been. Her body was at its limit if not past it, and yet, having Dar balls deep inside of her only made Lia want more. She pushed back against him, moaning loudly and begging for him to go harder, begging him to fuck her, to use her. Something in her snapped as the orc looming above her became more and more feral in his fucking. 

Soon Lia was lifted off the pillows, held up in the air as Dar pounded into her. The bells on the nipple clamps ringing constantly as his hand found a grip on her hair and yanked her back, holding her in place as he thrust up into her, his balls slapping lewdly against her wet cunt. The feel of his hand in her hair, the tugging, the power he had over her, the helplessness she felt only made Lia more wet and more needy for him. 

She lost track of what she was even saying, begging for things that weren’t possible and made no sense. She was overwhelmed with pleasure and felt her orgasm building wild and out of her control. The tight coil of pleasure ramping up more and more, each time she thought she had reached that peak ready to crash over, it just kept ramping up, that burning pleasurable sensation growing more tense. 

Dar began to fuck Lia with almost complete abandon, surprised that her body could handle so much and that she just wanted more. He could feel her tightening around him and knew she would cum soon. It was a miracle he had not released yet himself as he rutted up into her in exactly the way he had promised himself he wouldn’t. Then he felt it, that flutter in her core followed by a scream and she was cumming around him. 

Grunting Dar hunched forward sinking his tusks into her shoulder as he thrust up hard into her spasming pussy, his own release spilling into her, blocked only by the condom he had remembered to put on. He could feel her shaking in his arms, her orgasm just as intense as his own as his balls throbbed and pulsed with each pump of his release. 

It had felt like many minutes had gone by for both of them as their bodies slowly relaxed, orgasms subsiding. Dar became aware of himself first and pulled back slightly to survey the damage. He had broken her hard limit, his tusks had dug into her flesh and broken the skin. There would likely be a scar and she was already bleeding from it. 

Carefully pulling out Dar moved to the cabinet in the room and grabbed the first aid kit, cleaning and bandaging the wound as Lia lay there. “I am deeply sorry, I lost control, that is no excuse. I understand if you want to press charges and never see me again.” Dar was surprised when Lia began laughing.

“You just gave me the best orgasm of my life, the most intense and fulfilling fucking I have ever had, and you think I am mad because you bit me?” Lia tried to sit up but couldn’t yet.

“But.. you said no permanent damage?” Dar was confused but helped her sit up, holding her gently as he massaged her body, knowing her muscles had to be sore. 

“Promise me you won’t walk away. Promise this isn’t just a one time thing, and we can forgive the bite..” Lia knew she was pushing, reaching, asking for too much.

Dar smiled gently at the little human in his lap. She really was perfect. “Then perhaps you should mark me in return, and make this official.” He leaned in pressing his forehead to hers. “When you have the strength, of course.”


End file.
